Going Back To The Past
by Ly-Jane
Summary: Lucy has been born on our time. Where magic doesnt exit. but one day a man took her and thought her magic. He throw her onto the past so she would change the world that lies ahead. On this time dimension she joined a guild called fairy tail, no one knew who really she is. But she didnt know soon on the future there are the ones that going to protect her
1. Life inside the cage

**Summary: You know many things could change. Even if you just say that it's a second, minute, hours, and a day many things could change. Like me on a blink of an eye of whole life change without me realizing me. That I actually go back to the time when the magic still exist where guilds and mages are true. And the things that I once thought are impossible are all possible on this place.**

Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'am a heiress, a princess. But I don't like my life because I feel like there were something that always holding me back to do things that I want, So I always just think of those things, things that I want to do if I'm going to be free to my life. I always wonder would my future would be also like this? Also on a cage, like a little bird cannot fly freely in the sky? I'm just a ten year old kid now, and I feel like my childhood had been stolen from me. I never realize going out of those iron gate bars of our house. I always go out when there were only parties that my father need me to go with him. I don't know anything about the outside world, I just always read them. And never in the ten years of my life I felt happy.

I was on my room, my big room where I grow up and also has been locked up. I patted my bunny stuff toy. I was always just here and I would only be allowed to go out of my room when its breakfast, lunch time and dinner time and then I need to go to my bedroom again. All alone and doesn't even have a companion. I can only go out on the garden once a month. And also I like it when I smell the fresh breeze of air outside.

I was lying on my bed looking to the door. I always did this expecting that one day maybe someone would come and free me from this big cage. I just stare in there while patting my stuff toy when suddenly I saw the door creack open. I glance at the big grandfather clock inside my room. To saw it was 10:00 pm and theres no maids, butler, teacher and it never would be my father going to visit this late at night. I once again turn my gaze to the door to saw that the man was already inside. He was a bit tall old man. He was wearing a weird clothes, he is also carrying a long staff, and the white hair under his chin is so long that reach his chest. And he was almost like a wizard to me.

"Um.. as far I can remember I don't have a teacher that's going to visit me this late at night?" I ask curious at the old man standing in there in front of me

"I know my child. But I'am your secret teacher. From now on I would teach you every night. But this would only be a secret to both of us," The old man said as he smile and put his forefinger between his lips

"Ok, but what are the things that your going to teach me?" Ask Lucy as she stare the wrinkled face of the old man

"I would teach you the ways of how to use a magic dear," The old man said as he sit down on the edge of Lucy's bed

"You would teach me magic?" Lucy ask confuse to the old man stranger

"Yes, I would teach how to use it, how to control it and how magic does exist," The old man said as he stand up

"But how? My science teacher told me once that magic doesn't exist and never would," Lucy said as she just sit on her bed still hugging her toy

"It does exist my dear, magic is place on everybody, our bodies have a implanted magic powers the time when we were born… but people right now don't know that anymore," The old man said with a sad smile on his face

" Then when are you going to teach me this magic your saying?" Ask Lucy as she crawl on her bed

"Come with me I would teach you the hidden secret of this world," The old man said giving a hand to Lucy. At first Lucy look at the hand and then to eyes of the stranger and so she gladly took it and the man held his hand tightly as they both vanish and disappear on thin air.

**So want me to continue it? Or something? Just one review.. that said yes I would continue it for sure! OK so bye people! See you soon on the next chapter of whatever story that I'm going to update next…**

**Review?**

**To say if I should continue**


	2. magic training is getting near

**Wow never thought that there are someone going to review.. I'm very grate full that people like my new story! YAY! ^_^ anyway… hope you would like the chapter 2 of…**

**Going Back To The Past**

Lucy close her eyes tightly, because as they both disappear a blinding white light surrounded them and she also held the hand of the old man tightly and the old man also return it into a tight hold.

"You could open your eyes now," Lucy heard the calm voice of the old man, so she slowly open her eyes and then as one of her eyes peek what outside, both of her hazelnut orbs open with amazement, of the place they were in.

It was a big room, like a endless room, the floor the wall are all have stars, planets, constellations and such, books are flying on the air, but there are also bookshelf where countless of books are being kept

"Where are we mister?" Ask Lucy as she still looking around the room with amazement

"We are on the place where time is frozen, a place where no one is allowed to enter except they have my permission, a sacred place where god's, goddesses and dragons once has been living," The old man said as he walk towards once of the table where countless of books are in there lying, waiting for someone to read them.

"Is this the place where you're going to teach me magic?" Lucy ask as her gaze fell on the old man.

"Yes this is the place, now shall we begin?" Ask the old looking wizard as he turn around with his staff on the other hand and a somewhat odd looking old book on the other one.

" Now before we start," The old man said his staff glow a little and then out of the blue, an arm chair appear for Lucy to sit.

"Wah!" yelp Lucy as she fell on the soft chair

"Now can you tell me about your life?" Ask the old man

"I can't, I don't tell my personal life to other people especially when I don't even know them,' Said Lucy lowering her head a bit

"Then let's introduce our selves to each other," The old man said and raise up from where he sat

"I' am known as nothing, so you are the only person that would be able to know my name… but well actually you're the second one," Said the old man smiling playfully at Lucy

"Ok… so you could call me Kouin of the o-ruta-natibusupe-su," The old man named Kouin

"Kouin? Huh?..." Lucy said tapping her hands on both of the arm chair

"Why is there anything wrong Lucy?" Ask Kouin

"I cant thrust Kouin," Lucy said her face is emotioneless. Kouin seemd shocked at what Lucy said but then try to ask why

"Then why cant you thrust me Lucy?" Ask Kouin

" how can I tell you if I'am and what my life is, if you yourself lie to me," Lucy said and Kouin can tell that he somehow saw a tint of light glow on Lucy's hazelnut orbs

"What are you saying, Lucy? I'am not lying to you," Kouin said

"I can tell it, you're lying to me. Your not talking about the truth, I know Kouin there's something that your hiding to me," Lucy said and so Kouin realize the tint of glow on Lucy's eyes faded and it turn natural

"Lucy I'm not lying, come on tell me, I need it so you and I can have a full connection to both of us," Kouin said.

" You know Kouin," Lucy sad and jump out of the chair and walk closer to Kouin "It's better to said the truth than to lie," Lucy said and as she touch Kouin's skin, his whole body has been covered with white light, and so slowly it fade away. And there stood a man on his twenties with a dark raven hair, that is fall down to his shoulders and a an another longer hair that is on the other side of his shoulder, that hair is longer than any other hair that he has (If you know Pure Gold Gentleman… well the guy on there, I base the hair on him). He was wearing an open black suit, inside is a long white top that the end of it reach his waist, he was wearing black pants and dark black shoes, the color of his eyes is emerald green, it was so beautiful that it sparkle like the star

"See, Just what I was talking about," Lucy said crossing her arms in front of his flat chest

"Sorry, Lucy. I think you would come with me easier when I became an old man, just like best friend," Kouin said scratching the back of his head while smiling sheepishly

" Well, since I already know your true appearance, I think saying your 'true' name would be nicer," Lucy said now putting one of her hands on her hip while pouting childishly but you could saw that her eye brows are meeting each other

"Ok, Ok, you got me there Kouin isn't my real name," the raven haired guy that named Koouin a minute ago said

Lucy wait for him to tell his name, tapping her foot impatiently

"It is true that I'am the god of the o-ruta-natibusupe-su, but my true name is…" the raven man cut off his sentence when Lucy suddenly speak

" Your name is Kouin, you have been named Kouin because of the god's who gave you the powers that your holding right now, but your true name…. I know you already forgot it, for the long time, that you have been in here, living for decades after decades…. A life of eternity is one of the power that they gave you," Lucy said her eyes sad while she hang her head low, tugging the end of the sleeve of Kouin's shirt

"You know you made me amaze, little girl, your powers is far beyond reality," Kouin said a small smile appeared on his kind handsome face as he ruffle Lucy's hair a bit. Lucy look up at the smiling Kouin and she also small a bit. When Kouin then bent down and put both his hands on Lucy's shoulder's

"You know Lucy, you're the person that I had been waiting for so long and now you're here I'm so happy," Kouin said with a sad smile as his eyes became watery

"Kouin, don't cry," Lucy said as wiped Kouins tears away. Kouin stand up and Lucy's eyes follow Kouins movements

"Now Lucy when you woke up, your training would begin," Kouin said…. Before Lucy fall out of his strong arms and the last thing Lucy saw was Kouin smiling down at her….

**Yeah bit misunderstanding? You would found out on soon or maybe on the next chapter if what is about Lucy's eye glowing… you would know… anyway…. Guess if why Lucy passed out? Well guess you people are smart so I can say you can guess the answer behind those questions**

**Anyways… I know the chapter is not the thing that you chapter 1 reviewers expecting so sorry if I disappoint you all… but I just want to say… Lucy's powers would a very different from celestial powers…. That's it ok!**

**Review?**

**Pretty please? * puppy dog eyes***


	3. The truth behind the lies

**Ok… I'm making my best to catch up on my stories and it's this story turns now. I hope their still people remember this story TT^TT I didn't notice that I didn't update for so long… and ok for the reviews.. since there are only two reviewrs its going to be easy replying.. but I hope there are more reviewers to this one**

**KaUiA: Really? … well you would know sooner… well celestial magic is kind of related but not really focus on their I like making her magic much more nicer .. thanks for being the first reviewer of my chapter two :D**

**GoldenRoseTanya: ahaha… I always type your name on my reply corner And on those two you are in there that's funny! I already memorize your pen name. but don't worry I think it's going to be NaLU well I think~… but don't worry maybe there's a 95% that it's going to be. Thanks again for the review :D**

**And thanks even for those people who only read and don't review I thank you *bow* ok.. hope you would like this one.. oh did I said that please vote on my poll on my profile?**

**Going Back To The Past**

"Uhh…" Lucy woke up holding her head

"Oh.. Lucy your finally awake," Kouin said as he approach a newly awake Lucy

"W-who are you? Where am'I?" Ask Lucy confuse then she realize that she was on the place where the old man took her

"W-where's the old man?" Ask Lucy as she spun her head to Kouin

'_ehhe…. As expected she won't remember me'_

"It's me the old man that took you here. Anyways my name is Kouin," Kouin said as he introduce his self once again

"Really? But you were so old just later ago. A-and then," Lucy has been cut off by a finger shushing her, it was Kouins forefinger actually

"I know it is called time ark magic. A lost magic, that barely anyone knew," Smile Kouin as he stands up and pick a bottle with s moke coming from the hole

"Time ark?" Ask Lucy not knowing what it is

"Yes, it is a kind of magic on a world that on your time has no one remember at all. But on the past there are still some people knew but very rare," He said as he splash the white liquid in the air. The smoke had gone and on a mirror like water that is floating in the air. A picture of a late civilization is shown. It showed the people who used magic, the people who use it for goods and the others for bad. Some are trying to conquer the world, the official guilds where mages work, and dark guilds that the official guild trying to destroy

"What a chaotic world it is," Lucy said her voice worried

"But I guess your world is more chaotic and it would be more and more like this as time flows by," Kouin said and his hand swept the image and it change into the image of the time where Lucy are.

People are snatching, killing, murdering, hostaging, making more money, geeedy, needy, all of the bad things. Evil has conquer there mind. She look at the horrifying image of a man shot a gun through a woman's heart. She shut her eyes and scream as she heard the gun shot

Kouin look at her. Making her see the truth behind the fake world. Yes she needed it. She need to know on an early age what it means. The world that is hiding beneath its lie.

He once again swept his hands on the image. It became blur and a new image form

"What time dimension is that?" She ask as she open her eyes but both her hands are covering her ears.

"It's the future. And soon enough it would really going to happen. Just some years are waiting and it would turn out like this," Kouin said showing a world, with a highly technical equipment. Robots are everywhere. A human is controlling over the world. People are starving. Chaos has fall to earth

"It's not true," Murmur Lucy as she saw the sight of it.

Kouin close his eyes and swept the image. The most terrifying thing that he don't want Lucy to know. But he needed it, He need to show the truth. The truth that are lying ahead, that she herself are the one and only that could stop

This time an image of the earth outside the outer space is shown. Now Lucy was confuse why would Kouin show this kind of image to her? Then 3…2…1…

'_BOOM'_

The earth explode, shattering into tiny bits. A massive explosion has been shown. The other planets that surrounding the earth, the venus, mercury, mars this planets react at the vibration that the earth holds as it explode.

Kouin look at Lucy, her eyes became big as she saw the earth that she is living in explode in front of her.

"Whats that?" She ask as the image of the world she knows she is living explode

"It's the earth where you are living," Kouin said and erase the image of it

"Why did it explode?" She ask her voice shaky and crack

"It's the future after one hundred years," Kouin said sadness is creeping inside his eyes

"NO! ITS NOT TRUE!" Lucy shout shaking her head. Tears flowing down her chocolate eyes

"It's the truth," Kouin said as she bent down patting the crying girl

"Cant it be change?" She ask sniffing

"It could. And you're the one who would," Kouin said as he stand up determination is forming on his eyes

Lucy look at him. Her eyes red and puffy

"That's why I took you here. And I would thought you how it would change the truth that lies ahead," Kouin said as he smile down at Lucy

"Ok.." She said as she lept down on the chair she is sitting

'_From now on… No the time that you had been born. The world's future are depends on you'_

**Sorry.. that's kinda crappy… got the idea from the experience of the flood in here. I saw a picture of metro manila.. saying it looks like the day after tomorrow movie… and even they say the crisis on our place is like too place on genesis 8-7-12… august 7 2012… well that sure sounds scary… but since I'm in Philippines the water almost reach our house. That actually scared me. Cause I never got into a house that the water went inside. So forgive the crappiness.. grammatical errors and spellings.. hope people would**

**Review**

**And if you notice I change the summary :D**

**Review**

**Double double? :D**

**And anyway… as I said vote on my poll after I publish the other last chapters of my story… the vote decision is going o start.. it would take.. I don't know days… so please vote **


End file.
